


Obol

by Filigranka



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Polski | Polish, fanatyzm, fandom mi nie napisał, ludzie zwariowałam fiki rozdaję, miniaturki drobiazgi okruchy, te relacje tylko implikowane, znaczy: oddanie sprawie szczere i gorące. zależy od punktu widzenia, łatanie końcówki gry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Na razie tutaj jest drabble dla Bazylii, ale potraktujmy je jako kamień węgielny kramiku vel zbiorówki na Filarki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Obol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529980) by [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean)



> Bazylia narzekała, że nie ma, co czytać w fandomie. No to jest. Napisane tak w ciągu kwadransa wyrwanego z pracy, więc, cóż, wiecie. Ale Bazylię tak strasznie ucieszyło, że wrzucam prawie na gorąco. Próżne ze mnie stworzenie. ;)

 

Widząca pamięta teraz wszystko. To aż za dużo, żeby zmieścić w jednej duszy, jednym umyśle, żeby przeglądać na spokojnie, więc ta pamięć to raczej chaos emocji i strzępki obrazów, ale czy inaczej jest ze wspomnieniami jednego żywota?  
       Bynajmniej, myśli kobieta, podchodząc do Thaosa. Przyklęka, bo czemu nie, bo pamięta wszystko, więc także to, że był dla niej w swoim czasie dobry. Wiele... nauczył. Przekazał. Tak, to chyba odpowiednie sformułowanie.  
       — Bądź spokojny, mistrzu — szepcze Widząca, przywołując zaklęcie. — Ty, po tylu wiekach, zacząłeś już popełniać błędy. Ten głupi sentyment do Lady Webb na przykład... Niegodne naszej królowej. — Kładzie mu dłoń na wargach, żeby uciszyć agonalne rzężenie, bo to już nic nie zmieni, a chce, żeby słyszał. — Niegodne ciebie, jakiego pamiętam. Czas odpocząć. Nie bój się. — Zamyka mu powieki, ukrywa rozbiegane, pełne instynktownego strachu spojrzenie; nie ma sensu pozwalać mechanizmom biologii na upokarzanie tak wielkiej duszy. — Będę jej służyła znacznie lepiej niż ty.


	2. Poczwarka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, wiedziałam, że z tego będzie kramik. 
> 
> Dostałam kiedyś prompty do całusowego meme od Bazylii. Wobec czego tutaj - Thaos/dowolna pani - 18. _as encouragement_ albo 26. _as an apology_?
> 
> Oba w jednym. Nie jestem tak biegła w lore, więc mam nadzieję, że ta wersja, chociaż nowa - w sensie, tego jeszcze nie omawiałyśmy - i trochę konkurencyjna dla Twoje Woediki, jednak Ci przypadnie do gustu. <3 <3
> 
> (jup, pisane na szybko na tumlbrze, przepraszam)

  
       — Staniemy się częścią czegoś wielkiego, najdroższy. — Jej pocałunek był łagodny, wycofany, jak u zdradzających małżonków.   
       Ale ona go nie zdradziła. Dokonali wyboru. Czy Thaos mógłby jej czegokolwiek zabronić? Powołać się… Na co właściwie? Na miłość? Co to za miłość, która odwodzi od wielkości? Zresztą, wybór był wspólny, całego narodu. Thaos nie miałby prawa ratować jej jednej, gdy tylu innych…   
       — Zmienimy świat. Zdobędziemy… samą wieczność. Będę nieśmiertelna. — I teraz na pewno go przepraszała, całowała po oczach, po włosach, wspinała się na palce, żeby dosięgnąć jego czoła. — Ty przecież też. Tylko w inny sposób. Ale tak żałuję, tak bardzo pragnęłabym, nie musieć… Nie odmawiać ci tej chwały. Nie zostawiać.   
       To już nie będziesz ty, chciał powiedzieć, będą tylko Oni, ale to byłoby aż dziecinne w swojej głupocie. Niezrozumienie idei, filozofii, mechaniki. Niczego.   
       — Wiem — rzucił w końcu; nikt przecież nie wiedział tak dobrze jak on. — Wiem, wiemy oboje, że nie ma innego sposobu. Ale wiem też, że nigdy, nawet przez wieczność, nie spotkam kogoś takiego, jak ty. Że nigdy nie przestanę cię…   
       Położyła mu dłoń na wargach.   
       — Ja też nie, czymkolwiek będę. I przecież… Sprawiedliwość i prawo. Na pewno któregoś dnia pozwoli… pozwolimy ci odpocząć. A my wszyscy już tam będziemy — głos jej drgnął. — Czekać. Ja też. To nadal będziemy my. Tylko przeistoczeni. Zjednoczeni. Gdzieś w głębi, w tym wirze dusz, jeśli poszukasz… Zawsze mnie znajdziesz.   
       To nie działało w ten sposób i kto jak kto, ale jego żona była tego świadoma, była świadoma wszystkiego. Ale potrafił rozpoznać pocieszenie. Zachętę, bo przecież nie obietnicę, już za chwilę ich wszystkie obietnice zamienią się w proch. Bogów nie wiążą przysięgi. Ach, Nix, Nix, zawsze wiedziała, jak go przekonać.   
       — Możesz być pewna, że nie zawiodę. — Jak mógłby? Po tym wszystkim, co będzie poświęcone? — Będę niósł nasze słowa, nasze pragnienia. Będę naszym ludem. I przyniosę mu chwałę.


	3. Misja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, powiedziałam, że napiszę drabble dla wszystkich, którzy mnie trzymali za łapki, kiedy piłam, by znieść zwiastun do nowego SW? Powiedziałam.

      — Ale powiedziałam mu przecież, że na ziemi powinien panować pokój!   
      Thaos wzruszył ramionami.   
      — I nasz kapłan próbuje ze wszystkich sił go zaprowadzić.   
      Bogini Wszech-Widząca posłała mu ciężkie spojrzenie.   
      — Zaczął od wymordowania połowy swojej wioski i ataku na sąsiednie sioła.   
      — Wojna, by zakończyć wszelkie wojny.   
      — Ale ja nie chciałam…   
      — Najwyraźniej nie wyraziłaś się jasno. Ale boskości to nie przeszkadza. Spójrz tylko na Waela.   
      — Nadęty bufon.   
      — Ale boska robota idzie mu świetnie.   
      — To idź służ Waleowi.   
      — Wiesz, że nie mogę.   
      Niby czemu, widział w jej oczach drwinę. Woediki już nie ma, a ty chwytasz się cieni.   
      — Nie możesz. — Wydęła wargi. — To idź i napraw to wszystko, nim ten fanatyk rozpocznie nową wojnę.   
      Zniknęła. Thaosowi to całkiem odpowiadało – zajęcie się tamtym jełopem nie należało do zadań specjalnie trudnych. A jeśli jego nowej Pani nie spodoba się, że rozwiązanie problemu będzie kosztowało kilka trupów… Cóż, nikt nie rodzi się z umiejętnością precyzyjnego wydawania poleceń.


End file.
